Umbrella Boy
by Queenie47
Summary: Sydney finds her umbrella boy on campus...SV


Title: Umbrella Boy  
  
Author: Queenie, Nicole, sv4ever07  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that you recognize, they belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, and ABC. But I do own the umbrella   
  
Rating: PG-13ish  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Pairings: All I'll say is it's here for a reason  
  
Summary: Sydney notices umbrella boy around campus  
  
Dedication: This one is for Screech, and she knows why  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this because Screech told me I should, so I'm just having some fun! Thanks to Screech for beta'ing this and please review!! And duh! I forgot to thank Screech for the title!  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sydney Bristow stood on campus with her friends on a drizzly overcast day, stalling for as long as she could before she had to go to class.  
  
"But then he had the nerve to tell ME that it was over," Melanie guffawed, "When I was so clearly going to break up with him later that day."  
  
"Ooh..." they all replied and Sydney rolled her eyes, sometimes she thought she seriously needed to get new friends.  
  
"I just found out the other day that Jeff cheated on me," Shannon told them, "You know that girl Lexie? The really slutty one? It was with her at Kaitlyn's party the other night."  
  
"He cheated on you with that skank?" Stephanie asked overdramatically.  
  
When Shannon nodded everyone gasped except for Sydney who rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Guys I hate to ruin this moment and everything but I have to get to class," Sydney told them.  
  
"You always were an overachiever," Melanie muttered, "But go on, go bury your face in your books."  
  
Sydney walked away and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Walking across campus was a guy twirling a yellow umbrella around like Mary Poppins - and damn was he hot.  
  
Melanie, Shannon, Stephanie, Kathleen, and Jessica all crowded around her and it looked as if all of them were drooling over umbrella boy.  
  
"Look at him," Melanie whistled.  
  
"Uh no Melanie," Jessica said, "You and Josh just broke up."  
  
"Then I get him," Shannon replied.  
  
"No Shannon," Jessica said again, "You just found out Jeff was cheating on you."  
  
"Then I'll take him," Stephanie offered.  
  
"You have a boyfriend Steph," Jessica pointed out, "Duke! Remember? Hot football player? Duh!"  
  
"I can have him," Kathleen told them.  
  
"No!" they all exclaimed, Kathleen had a tendency to go through guys like she went through shoes.  
  
"Jessica you can't have him," Kathleen said.  
  
"And why would that be?" Jessica asked, keeping her eye on umbrella boy.  
  
"Did you completely forget about Joe?" Kathleen questioned, "And what's our rule?"  
  
Jessica sighed, "Thou shalt not date another guy if thou haven't been broken up with another guy for three weeks."  
  
"Exactly!" Kathleen exclaimed, "So that leaves..."  
  
"Sydney!" they all cheered, "He's all yours girl, go talk to him."  
  
They gave her a good-natured shove towards the guy they now called 'umbrella boy,' and Sydney was on a mission to make the best first impression possible, first impressions were what made or broke new relationships.  
  
Halfway to umbrella boy she felt a hand slide around her waist and she groaned, her chance to talk to umbrella boy this time was gone. "Myles how many times have I told you not to touch me?" she asked shrugging out of his embrace.  
  
"Syd don't act this way," he begged grabbing her hand, "Just give me a chance."  
  
"I gave you a chance Myles!" she exclaimed, "Or don't you remember? How about I refresh your memory. You cheated on me with 'I'm so easy' Lexie."  
  
Yes he had cheated on her with the skank.  
  
"It won't happen again Syd, I promise," Myles replied.  
  
"No it won't Myles," she told him, "Because I'm not giving you another chance."  
  
And with that she stormed off, only hoping that her day might get better.  
  
---------------  
  
It continually got worse as she walked into class late, and to her surprise 'umbrella boy' was in it, the only downside was 'I'm so easy' Lexie was chatting him up and she could already tell her day was going to be terrible.  
  
----------------  
  
As she walked out of class, she caught up with Melanie, Shannon, Stephanie, Kathleen, and Jessica.  
  
"So does 'umbrella boy' have a name?" Jessica asked excitedly.  
  
"I wouldn't know," Sydney sighed, "Why don't you ask Lexie, she might know."  
  
The five of them stopped her mid-stride, dead in her tracks. "What do you mean you don't know?" Melanie asked, "You had the perfect opportunity, and what the hell are you talking about Lexie for?"  
  
"Well let's see, if Myles wouldn't have bothered me AGAIN I would have gotten to talk to 'umbrella boy.'"  
  
"He came up to you again?" Shannon questioned, "I think you need to get a restraining order put on him."  
  
"I've already tried that," she pointed out, "They say he's just an overzealous ex who wants to get back together, and until he physically harasses me, they can't do anything about it."  
  
"Point taken," Shannon agreed, "Now get to how Lexie fits into this."  
  
"So I get to class - late of course - and what do you know, there's 'umbrella boy' sitting there and guess who's chatting him up with her hands all over him?"  
  
"Lexie," they all answer together.  
  
"Precisely," Sydney replied, then out of the corner of her eye she saw a streaking of yellow.  
  
"Oh goodness gracious what a good day it is," Kathleen muttered, "And your lucky day because there's 'umbrella boy' sans Lexie."  
  
"Okay Sydney, now it's your chance to make an impression," Melanie whispered, as she shoved Sydney in the direction of 'umbrella boy,' "Go get him killer."  
  
She briskly walked towards where he was leaning against a tree, twirling his umbrella, hoping to get there before Lexie would get him and Myles would get her.  
  
Standing in front of him she smiled her best smile, "Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
*****************************  
  
Please review! 


End file.
